1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking appliances and, more particularly, to a system for programming multiple ovens for different cooking operations, while enabling automatic sequencing of the cooking operations such that the operations can terminate simultaneously.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When preparing a meal, whether in a commercial or residential setting, it is typically necessary to plan in advance the sequence in which different food items will be cooked in an attempt to have all the components of the meal completed at the same time. In some environments, only a single oven is available such that it is impossible to have all of the desired components of the meal done at the same time. However, the facilities at essentially all commercial cooking establishments provide for multiple ovens. Even in a residential setting, dual wall ovens are fairly commonplace. In addition, slide-in ranges which incorporate multiple ovens are now advantageously available in the marketplace. In any event, there exists various scenarios wherein multiple oven cooking operations can be performed for a single overall meal.
Regardless of the availability of multiple cooking ovens, the timing in the completion of the meal depends upon individual(s) actually preparing the meal. For example, if the cook is to prepare a casserole and biscuits, with the casserole needing to be cooked at 350xc2x0 F. for 60 minutes, and the biscuits at 475xc2x0 F. for 12 minutes, it is necessary for the cook to timely preheat the ovens and place the biscuits for baking after the casserole has been cooking for 48 minutes. Taking into account all the remaining prep and other work which might be required in connection with the overall meal, it is not uncommon to miss the window of opportunity in timing the cooking of various components of a meal. Obviously, missing this window can have a negative effect on the success of the entire meal. Although some cooking appliances provide for the programming of a delayed cooking operation, this still requires the user to calculate the delayed cooking time between the ovens and then to program at least one oven to operate in a delay cook mode. Not only can this process be time consuming, but it leaves room for errors which could detriment the meal.
Based on the above, it would be beneficial to enable multiple cooking cavities to be programmed for separate cooking operations through a system which provides for an automatic sequencing of the cooking operations. With such an arrangement, even though the cooking operations to be performed may have various different parameters, such as cooking time and temperature, the operations can be caused to advantageously, automatically finish at the same time.
The present invention is directed to a system used to program and coordinate the cooking operations for two or more ovens such that the cooking operations are completed at the same time, independent of particular setting variations. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a single controller is utilized to program each of the ovens, with the controller incorporating an auto sequencing feature which causes the different cooking operations to be automatically performed, while terminating at the same time. Preferably, the system enables a second cooking operation to be programmed and initiated after a first cooking operation, while still providing for the auto sequencing of the cooking operation.